


Make Me Fit

by Aunt_Cat



Series: ~The Omegaverse Collection~ [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha Alfed, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Arthur, Omega Verse, kind of angst but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunt_Cat/pseuds/Aunt_Cat
Summary: Alfred is an Alpha who has a problem with his body. Popular omega Arthur helps him lose weight.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: ~The Omegaverse Collection~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Make Me Fit

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say if the quality of this one-shot isn't good it's because I'm rushing my writing. I've got exams coming up in 2 weeks so I'll hardly be able to write for a while which makes me sad. Because ya know. I wanna write.  
Anyway! Enjoy.

Alfred couldn't help himself but watch the omega work out.

He was doing squats, lightly panting to himself. The omega had beautiful ruffled up blond hair with cold emerald eyes. He had a slim body and yet his ass seemed to fit in those damned PE shorts when he went down. Even his legs tensed up to support that giant ass. Alfred felt hot. Why was he so focused on his ass? Alfred gulped, looking away blushing. That pretty omega was called Arthur. He was one of the most popular omegas that alphas liked to chase. All the other omegas hated him for it but had tried to be friends so that they could find their Alphas. Even though Arthur was so pretty, he completely rejected himself from any gatherings. Alfred was sure he was invited to every party whereas he didn't have a party since his 13th birthday. Arthur had this cold approach to anyone, especially alphas. No one knew why but he was still so popular so it would have been a myth to hear anyone to finally claim him. That's why he imagines claiming Arthur in his dreams which resulted in many embarrassing wet dreams. But he knew it.

He had a massive crush on Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred should probably focus back to the game the alphas were playing. When he turned his head, he was met with a baseball straight into his glasses.

Alfred fell back, feeling time slow down. Alfred wasn't as appealing as many alphas. He genuinely thought that if his mother stopped feeding him leftovers, he wouldn't be so big and with a big belly. But he also thought that if he got up and did some working out that he wouldn't be like this. But it was so tiring to work out after you had a delicious hamburger from Mc Donald's fast-food restaurant. Alfred obviously couldn't help with glasses but at first, he thought omegas like alphas with sexy glasses. But he was just too fat to handle like some of the alphas. Speaking of alphas, as soon as he fell on his back, he already started to hear laughing. He groaned sitting up.

In gym class, alphas worked out separately from the omegas. It was a rule that had to be followed. But they were kept close because one teacher needed to watch over them. So, in Alfred's mind, everyone looked at him, even Arthur. He blushed in pure embarrassment.

"Yo! Fatso can't catch a ball." said a familiar bullying alpha. Alfred couldn't see, trying to find his glasses. Oh, they must have broken them when he was falling.

"Again Mr Jones?" asked his gym teacher, almost bored at the constant clumsiness of the American. Alfred gulped, still trying to find them. He suddenly felt someone open his hand and give him his (exactly as he expected) broken glasses. He put them on to see it was one of the omegas who gave to him. She was one of the invisible ones. You could never remember her name even if she told it. But Alfred didn't have time to worry about that. He worried about his glasses, his pride and the pity that came with the package deal. Alfred gently thanked while she walked to the rest of the omegas. Alfred couldn't believe glasses could travel that far.

"Go to the changing rooms, Mr Jones and use one of the spare glasses." said the gym teacher, signalling for the rest of the alphas to continue.

Alfred walked to the changing rooms in pure shame.

* * *

Alfred was already dressed when the other alphas came back. He had put his broken glasses in his bag and had put on the spare glasses they had. It didn't fit right for his chubby head and he couldn't see that far. Alfred sighed softly, just pretending to play with his bag's zipper. He already looked like a mess. He didn't want to look messier.

Alfred could admit that he wasn't as strong or dominant as the other alphas. But that was partly because his pride was damaged heavily, because of how the rest of the alphas treated him. He had no idea why he deserved this abuse. If he got paid for every time people stared at his body, (he felt disgusted and on a show like a pig ready to be slaughtered) he'd be a billionaire. Now, he tried to sort this bullying out. He had first obviously gone to the school and told them about it. But it just so happened that the headteacher was friends with the accused alpha's parents, so they dismissed him with almost no punishment. Of course, they continued bullying him. Alfred just proved that the bully was untouchable to himself. He felt hopeless after that. But he just adapted to ignore them. He had to.

So, Alfred just tried to focus on his grades, but he had trouble with most of them since they all wanted to do stuff like group work or some sort. It just so happened that even the kindest betas didn't want to be paired up with him. Alfred just felt more shame. How much pity can this school give him?

He wasn't that bad, was he?

He heard laughing in the changing rooms. Leaning against the lockers, he decided to listen in. It was not like there was much to do. And was not surprised to hear some alphas talking lewdly about omegas. He wasn’t going to listen. Until he heard his crush's name.

"I want to touch Arthur Kirkland's ass." said one of them.

"That omega would rip your fingers off."

"Would be worth it to feel that juicy ass."

Alfred blushed slightly to himself. So, he wasn't the only one that thought his ass was cute.

He yelped when a hand slammed next to his face. The same alpha in class was right in his face, smirking.

"J-Jinx!" squeaked Alfred.

Jinx could be described in one word: dickhead. He was the one who didn't get punished for all the bullying. He was the one who thought he was better than anyone else. He was the one who slept with nearly all omegas. If Alfred could, he would wish Hell upon him. He hated him. Jinx treated him the way he treats most stuff around him: Bad. But he was more dominant than Alfred. Alfred couldn’t fight against that.

"What were you thinking in the gym?" he asked, cruelly.

"N-Nothing!" he lied.

"Hmmm? It just seemed like you were staring at Arthur's ass."

The whole changing rooms went quiet at that. Alfred dropped his pride, blush pouring out onto his cheeks.

"What! no…no, I was…was thinking off you know….the…umm…the game!!"

"Liar." Said Jinx, smirking. Other alphas laughed quietly. Alfred tried to not listen to their comments, but they were obviously meant to be loud.

"As if he has a chance with Arthur."

"Is that what the guy thinks is a joke?"

"Maybe if he lost some weight, he'd be able to look at him."

Alfred shamefully looked down. Jinx growled.

"He's mine. Don't fucking go near him," he said, moving away.

Alfred was annoyed lightly. Jinx had been trying to get Arthur in his bed. Obviously. However, the disadvantage that Jinx had was that every omega knew now that if you slept with Jinx, he’d treat you like some trophy. But he was his crush! So, compared him to Jinx, he thought he was the better ones in the equation. Unless Arthur liked dickheads.

"I haven't seen you have any progress in claiming him..." he muttered. Jinx glared at him.

Alfred realised what he said. He bit his breath, hoping to all his anime gods that Jinx wasn’t going to punch the shit out of him.

"He's shy. That's all," he claimed with a small blush, leaving him.

Alfred just continued leaning against the lockers. Every alpha turned around, bored with it. Alfred sighed.

"I just want the day to go faster..."

* * *

When the bell rang it was like a sweet release to Alfred's ears. Everyone started crowding the halls. Alfred was happy to leave school and go home and play games. Maybe he could relax at home. But for them, he remembered that he had an assessment to go grab from his chemistry teacher. So, he went, got his worksheet and was as ready as athletes in a race. As Alfred was leaving school, he heard strange voices in the hallways. He decided to be quiet and listen to it when he familiarised one voice.

Jinx.

Alfred was nervous, becoming very careful and quiet to make sure his shoes didn't squeak as he continued hearing his voice. At the end of the hall. He turned slightly around and peeked over to see what was happening. That's when he saw Jinx and Arthur. Arthur was pushed against the locker and Jinx was smiling playfully. Alfred was shocked, nervously gulping.

Had Jinx claimed him?

Jinx neared his face, but Arthur disgustedly put his hand on his lips." Jinx, can you not? I'm sure you have plenty of other people to kiss you, dirty bastard."

"But I want to kiss you!" he said, pouting. Arthur rolled his eyes, pushing him off him.

"Could you bugger off, wanker?" asked Arthur, glaring right at him." I have to get home."

"But you could come home with me." he said, smiling." I'll treat you nice~"

"Huh, really?" asked Arthur, gently smiling. Jinx nodded. Arthur moved close but not close enough to touch his lips. Jinx smirked. Arthur smirked too.

Suddenly Arthur's knee went up and kicked Jinx right near his balls. Jinx groaned moving back. Arthur sighed, a cold look returning in his eyes.

"My brothers taught me that. Want to see what else they taught me? Then come back near my personal space, I fucking dare you." he said, growling protectively over himself. He walked off, obviously annoyed. Alfred had a massive smile.

Jinx deserved that. Alfred just walked the opposite direction, giggling. Arthur was becoming more and more perfect.

* * *

"Want more leftovers, sweetie?" asked his mother.

Alfred shook his head, playing his game. He usually played Call of Action (a popular shooting game) if he wanted to feel like a strong Alpha. He just imagined shooting the alphas that bully him in school, and all his stress and worries disappear. Of course, it doesn't always help. But after seeing what happened with Arthur was what made it easier to get over what happened in the changing rooms. Despite his refusal, his mother still left the leftovers and he obviously still had to eat it. He sighed, thinking and eating the pizza.

Arthur was really his type. He was so cute and so controlled. He loved not only his appearance but the slight personality that came out when Arthur was alone. For example, Alfred didn't mean to walk in on Arthur while he was looking at books. Alfred had come in to get a teacher’s folder but had seen Arthur reading silently. He watched his eyes widening with so much more love than before. He wore reading glasses, making him more beautiful than before, catching Alfred's heart in throat. Not only that, Alfred had read that book and was happy he wasn't the only one who wore glasses because he was blind. That made Alfred question him. Did he wear contact lenses? What about the type of glasses he wore? Where did he get them? Before Arthur had managed to look up and catch him, he had quickly left. His face was red from bottom to top.

Alfred just hated the fact he was not confident. If he could, he would kiss Arthur and tell him he loved him and then Arthur would have probably fallen in love back. But it was the fear of not loving his body. He didn't know how to strike up a conversation with the guy. It's not like they knew each other on a personal level. It seemed like he was on a whole different level to Alfred. And he really wanted to know Arthur more personally. That's what made Alfred so sad sometimes. He probably really had true feelings for the guy, but the dude probably didn't even know he existed.

Alfred sighed, smiling softly to himself.

But then it was better to just watch from a distance and see Arthur being happy. Seeing Arthur enjoy his school life. It was better for Alfred for just to enjoy Arthur blossom and become more beautiful every day whilst knowing he could never be his mate.

Alfred took another bite of the pizza.

* * *

“Truth or Dare!” asked one of the two omegas behind Alfred.

There was a substitute teacher at the front, who had lazily told the class to watch the documentary and take notes. With no luck, half of the class just talked with each other. Alfred felt like he was the only one who listened to anything the teacher’s said. But today, he couldn’t help overhear the two annoying omegas behind.

"Step on the glass so that your foot goes through it or suck Alfred Jones' dick?"

"Ew. I'd step on glass."

The omegas laughed loudly. Alfred was blushing, writing stupid notes down. What was so bad about him? Did he do something now?

"Like Alfred is a complete loser. I mean look at him! He's like not even that attractive and he's very wimpy unlike someone like Jinx." said the omega, looking smug. The other omega sighed.

"You know what I heard about Alfred? That he actually pervs on omegas in PE."

"What? Uhh, how desperate can he get?"

They laughed again and Alfred stopped blushing. He froze writing, staring at his pen.

What?

"Jinx said he had that weird look in his eyes when he was staring at our asses. He said he was even slightly drooling. Everyone's talking about it."

Alfred's face paled. He couldn't have started such a horrible rumour about him in school, could he? There was no way. That would have gone too far. But when he looked up, everyone's whispers and eyes had already told him the answer. The pitying looks of betas, the disgusted look on omegas and the smug look on alphas.

Jinx had told everyone such a big fat lie. It was so not true. He was only looking kind of innocently at Arthur.

Alfred felt like crying but refused to cry in front of everyone. He just wrote more notes, pressing his pen down harder.

* * *

It was a Maths lesson. Alfred felt horrible all day. He didn't dare look up at anyone, or anything. He didn't what to do with this damn rumour. He couldn't tell his mum because she would make a scene at school and he couldn't tell the teachers because they'd tell him to wait a week for it to die out. Alfred sighed. Maths was alright to him. He was very good at it so he could focus on that right now until lunchtime where he could hide in the toilets. He wouldn't have to worry about Jinx finding him or Arthur watching, or alphas laughing, or omegas giggling. He could relax on the toilet seat and read something in his textbook. He had 10 minutes left of class before the lunch bell went off so he could finish off the worksheet whilst everyone else talked within each other.

"You," said Arthur.

Alfred was slightly shocked at Arthur's rough voice to call out someone, but Alfred had a feeling that Arthur would never want to talk to him ever again. So, he just continued working on the questions,

"Hey. You!" said Arthur again.

Alfred sighed softly. Whoever Arthur was calling was an idiot because it was rare for Arthur to call anyone else. If it was Alfred, Alfred would have answered immediately to Arthur.

It was quiet before he felt a gentle hit on his back. Alfred froze. He felt that small punch. He blinked, slowly turning around. Arthur was glaring at him.

"Are you deaf?" he asked, scowling.

Alfred blinked. The Arthur Kirkland was talking to the nobody Alfred Fatso Jones.

He felt like fainting

"No…no," he said. He tried to be cool." What...What's up!"

Arthur raised his bushy eyebrow.

"Do you understand any of this? I do so don't even dare try to say I don't because I do... I saw you struggling so I wanted to check." said Arthur quickly, pointing to the worksheet. Alfred looked at it. Whereas Alfred's worksheet was full of notes and answers, Arthur's worksheet had been scribbled all over. Was he stuck?

Alfred blinked more.

Had Arthur not heard the rumour?

"Uhm, yeah... it's quite easy," said Alfred, gently smiling. Arthur just scowled.

Alfred was not believing this. The Arthur Kirkland, the omega who kicked Jinx near his balls, had asked him about Maths.

" Do…do you need umm…help…help with teaching I-it? Eh… We...We could... umm…. meet here at lunch...emm.. and I could show you some equations…and stuff?"

Alfred's heart was pounding. He had never felt this nervous in his whole entire life. Of course, he had to butcher up his entire sentence.

"But I already know this!" exaggerated Arthur, looking away." But I will come and ask you questions about some things. So, get ready for a small test!"

Alfred nodded slightly." Uh. sure… yeah sure!"

Arthur nodded." Here at 1 o'clock. Don't be late or I'll harden the questions." he said, glaring at him.

Alfred sweatdropped. "Of…Of course!" he said.

Every alpha and omega started catching onto their talking. But before they could confirm it, Alfred turned away with a soft blush on his cheek.

* * *

Alfred at lunch almost skipped his way to Maths. He had never been so excited to do anything like this. The most popular omega was asking the Fatty of School to help with notes. He couldn't get any happier. It was like the angels, the wishes and everything that he had wished or hoped upon, had made the communication between him and Arthur possible. From the worse day to the best day of his life, Alfred couldn't help but smile. He soon got to the classroom and there was, sitting there, and watching him was Arthur. Arthur scoffed.

"Thought you were going to chicken out. So, come on. Let me ask some questions about what you know." he said, moving a bit. Alfred smiled, getting a chair and sitting next to him. They pulled out their textbooks and Alfred had started talking about the numeric equation. Arthur would listen, ask questions and then silently work on his sheet. It was probably tiring to hear the Fatso talk but Alfred was just over to the moon.

In the end, lunchtime had finished. Alfred smiled sadly to himself while he was packing. Maybe this was life's gift. To give him this one chance to be with Arthur. Arthur was about to leave the classroom when he stopped. He then sighed, turning around to Alfred.

"If I ever feel like you need to be questioned, I will ask to do this again. I didn't enjoy today so I won't enjoy doing it next time." rambled Arthur, looking away.

Alfred nodded, blushing.

"Ok…Okay!"

Arthur looked at him, before nodding and leaving the classroom. Alfred smiled. God, he still looked really beautiful to Alfred. How? That’s what Alfred wanted to know.

"Please don't let this be a dream."

* * *

"You want to lose weight?" asked Arthur, shocked.

It had been 3 good weeks of coming to the classroom and studying with Arthur. Alfred thought it was safe to call him a friend. Arthur seemed to see him as a friend too. Surprisingly, Arthur seemed to have opened to him slightly, so he knew a few bits and pieces of Arthur. Alfred had been very happy. But he was also kind of scared for Arthur. What if the entire school found out that Alfred had these secret lunchtimes with Arthur? Would they bully him as well?

"U-Um... yeah..."

"Why?" asked Arthur, curious.

Alfred felt his green eyes eyeing him. Alfred played with his chubby fingers.

"I-I'm not e-embarrassed or anything. It's just...."

He was going to tell his darkest secret to Arthur. Oh god, was this right?

"I want to you know... change. I'm so fed up of just people harassing me and commenting... and because I want to be healthy and stuff..."

Arthur stared at him.

"W-Well, I could help you. Not because I want to, but because of your reasons..."

Alfred looked up, eyes sparkling.

"R-Really?" he asked

Arthur nodded.

"With enough determination and care, we can get you nice and fit! Hell, I say our target is to get you into a routine that will absolutely work."

The two were silent. Arthur giggled. He got up, pulling his hand." Come on!" he said, dragging him out of the classroom. " I want to make a fitness plan!"

Alfred was about to say something when he saw Jinx, staring at him. Alfred became pale. Before he could worry, Arthur had dragged him into the next hallway.

* * *

Alfred stared at the plate. This was a nightmare.

Salad. A salad that included tomato, lettuce and cucumbers with some weird healthy oil that Arthur said was really good. Alfred gulped, finding the entire plate really gross. Who made this? It looked so soggy and nasty that Alfred really didn’t want to put any of that in his mouth. But when he looked up to tell Arthur, he saw Arthur with a happy glint in his eyes. Alfred quickly had a feeling that Arthur had made this salad. He should be happy that the great Arthur even bothered making this but instead he couldn’t help but dread the taste that was to come.

"So…What is it?” he asked, smiling softly so that Arthur couldn’t see the disgust swirling in his body.

Arthur rolled his eyes." It's a healthy idiot. Now eat up."

Alfred looked at the plate and then back at Arthur. He sighed, picking his fork and stabbing the soggy mess. He takes one bite. It took everything for Alfred to not gag from the moist and wet and salty feel in his mouth. But when he looks back up at Arthur to try and smile, Arthur looks really happy that he’s eating the food. It’s so cute that Alfred feels like he won’t mind. He feels like a hero.

Now another 35 bites to go.

* * *

Alfred felt like dying. He was currently running with Arthur. They decided they’d go down the street from Alfred’s house. It was annoying though because Alfred never realised how hard it was to run up hills and downhills. It was worse when it came to the stairs. His muscles were screaming at Alfred to stop and go back home but Arthur would encourage Alfred to keep ongoing. Arthur had stopped 3 times to let Alfred catch up. Alfred stopped 10 times to catch his breath.

"Arthur, I think I'm going to die."

"Come on! This is easy!" he said, glaring at Alfred. Alfred must be getting annoying now.

Alfred panted heavier just stopping and leaning over. He looked up at Arthur, swiping his brow.

“No, I feel my death bed back at home.”

Arthur stopped and gently giggled at the statement. That made Alfred stop and proper look at Arthur’s smile. It was wide, with his teeth showing and his eyes closed. He had a soft blush around his slightly noticeable freckles.

"You'll soon start to love this." He said, starting to walk towards him for their small break.

Alfred blushed at Arthur's smile.

"I...I'll try."

* * *

"What the hell did you to get Arthur to talk to you?" asked Jinx from behind.

It was gym class and Alfred had finished getting dressed. He pushed his glasses up, looking at Jinx. The poor guy looked restless. Alfred had felt his eyes on him the entire lesson which wasn’t normal. Usually, he would have a comeback at Alfred or something about him with Alfred. Alfred couldn’t give 2 shits though now. Jinx looked small compared to him.

"Did what?"

"Don't act dumb! Arthur doesn't just go up to people like you and give a lunch box."

Alfred remembered Arthur coming to him with a special sparkle in his eyes. He was softly blushing when he gave him the box. It was at lunch and the entire food hall was losing their minds when the omega sat with Alfred, watching him eat the box. It seemed the food was still gross but Alfred didn’t mind when he could see the beautiful smile that spread on Arthur Kirkland’s cheeks as he shoved the food in his mouth.

"I don't know," he muttered, feeling the frustration coming off Jinx.

As he walked off, he smiled softly to himself. This felt amazing.

* * *

After much hard work, he had managed to get a routine going. He was enjoying working out with Arthur. And Arthur seemed very close now. The two not only hang out at school but also at each other’s houses! Arthur met his mum who he later told Alfred he loved and Alfred met Arthur’s mum and dad with his older brothers. He even met Peter, Arthur’s little brother who he had a serious discussion about Call of Action with. Alfred loved the Kirklands and quickly learnt more stuff about Arthur. For example, he couldn’t cook for shit and him such a big bookshelf with all the classics that it was definitely not surprising but still cute to hear that Arthur wanted to be a writer.

The duo had also started going to the gym. There were few instances where Arthur was flirted with that resulted with threats and there were a few instances where Alfred was being watched by some alphas and being laughed at but Alfred really didn’t care anymore. He was happy because he was actually losing the weight he so badly wanted to lose. Alfred still had a belly, but he had lost all the big weight. That was what mattered most to him.

One day Alfred was coming out of Maths class and he saw a rushing Arthur run around the corner. He grinned, starting running after him. He couldn’t wait to go get lunch together and get some more food that the two could tease each other about.

“Arthur, wait up!”

In the distance, he started seeing Arthur and Jinx talk with each other. Alfred grinned. Maybe this was going to be some epic moment where Arthur calls his brothers on Jinx. Jinx recently had been a lot quieter with Alfred and hardly picked on him nowadays. That boost Alfred’s confidence with almost everything which Alfred never thought he could have. When he finally got close, he heard Arthur speak.

“I’m only helping Alfred to get my checklist for that scholarship done! It’s got nothing to do with my feelings!” yelled Arthur.

Alfred’s grin fell.

Suddenly, months of hard work that seemed happy and motivating looked cheap and evil. Arthur first happy reaction to his weight loss problems clicked like a missing puzzle piece. It made so much sense to Alfred now.

Alfred stayed silent, watching the floor with no emotion.

“I don’t like him at all! Just like I don’t like you!” said Arthur. “So can you fuck off, Jinx?”

Alfred heard enough. Alfred walked back up the corridor and silently walked away from the two people.

* * *

Alfred had been purposely avoiding Arthur’s texts and calls.

It hurt too much. Thinking your crush has been using you to get some tick on a scholarship sucked. Alfred decided that if his own crush could be so cruel to not even be honest then he decided fuck relationships. He’ll get absolutely fit and then only go out with a really nice omega who didn’t play him like that. But it had been 4 days since he walked in on Arthur and Jinx. Alfred could sense Jinx’s happiness and at the sudden avoidance because he started trying talking to Arthur a lot more.

He sighed, opening his PE locker room. Well, good for them. Arthur can go choke on his gross food.

When Alfred finished changing and turned around, he was very surprised to see a messy and annoyed Arthur, nervously wiping his hands. The poor omega had purple bags underneath his eyes. When the two made eye contact, it was like the relief in his eyes finally flushed through. Alfred started feeling bad at the state of Arthur’s being. But a part of Alfred’s feelings was telling him that Arthur deserved this. Alfred didn’t realise that everyone was now watching the two, stopping their conversations. Arthur didn’t seem to realise because Alfred saw how quickly the relief went into concern.

“There you are! Why haven’t you been answering my texts and calls? I was thinking we-“

“Arthur, l don’t want to see you anymore.” He said, calmly.

Arthur froze, staring at me. He blinked before growling in a very angry voice.

“The fuck does that mean? I’ve been through so much to get-“

“I don’t want you to bother yourself with someone you don’t like.” Explained Alfred, keeping calm.

Arthur froze once again, stopping himself. “Wh…What..?”

“I heard you. I heard that I was nothing but a tick for your damn scholarship. And then quickly afterwards you said you don’t like me.”

Arthur paled.

“Alfred…it’s not…I mean…”

“What Arthur? What do you mean? Because I got the message clearly.” He spat out, tears threatening to spill.” I like you, Arthur. Fuck, I like you more than a friend. I was actually planning to ask you out when I stopped being fat. But clearly you don’t feel the same way. Go help some other fatty to increase their insecurity about their body because I’m done with you, Arthur.”

Arthur blinked at Alfred. He then saw his tears fall. Alfred felt like he was being harsh but it stung him more to know everything he thought about Arthur was completely wrong.

“I-I…didn't mean it…”

Alfred sighed.” You shouldn’t be here anyway. You should go to the Omega changing rooms before sir comes through.” He said, leaving the most popular omega in the same spot. He hid from the other Alphas during changing room but he never went to class because he locked himself in the toilets, crying.

* * *

Alfred didn’t give a fuck that he was loosing on his game. The entire two weeks avoiding Arthur and knowing Arthur was also avoiding him was ruining his mood whenever he went to school. On the third week when Jinx tried bullying him once again, Alfred lost his shit and punched the fuck out of the jaw. He kept slamming his head against the locker door until the PE teacher had to come and drag him away from Jinx. He was suspended for a week and when he explained his mother, completely sobbing in the car drive home. His own mother let him sleep in his bed for a couple of days just looking after him.

Alfred sighed, laying back on his bed. It was terrible. It was worse in his room when you could smell Arthur’s scent everywhere. Alfred hugged his sheets just taking a deep breath of it. Who knew that Arthur Kirkland smell of forests and wood? It was surprisingly sweet and nice for Alfred. Alfred groaned louder, really not wanting to think about Arthur…

Arthur…

His mother called him downstairs and he sighed, turning off the console and went downstairs. It must be something important if he could smell distress. But why did the distressing smell so unfamiliar?

He was shocked to find a soaking, crying, Arthur. He had no coat and just a towel that Alfred’s mother must have given him as he walked in the house. Alfred’s mother turned on the TV which Alfred had a feeling meant that he had to sort it out. Alfred flinched looking at Arthur in his eyes. He was shivering lightly.

Alfred frowned.

“Why are you here?”

Arthur sniffed, looking at him with teary eyes.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I just… I had no…. no place to go.”

Alfred realised that he was still shivering. So he went towards him and hugged him. Arthur broke into more tiny sobs and hugged him back quite quickly. Alfred just stayed like that with him before looking at him.

“Come on, let’s go upstairs. You can tell me everything.”

Arthur nodded sulkily, nuzzling his neck for comfort. Alfred told his mother that he was going upstairs once again before slowly walking Arthur up. Alfred ruined his entire motif of ‘Fuck Arthur’ phase when the poor omega was barely managing to hold onto him.

Arthur sat on his bed, looking at Alfred, with big teary eyes. Alfred sat next to Arthur, rubbing his hand. Arthur sat towards Alfred, looking at him straight into his eyes.

“I-I made a mistake…I…I told my family that I didn’t want my scholarship and my parents freaked out.” He admitted.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. Arthur took a deep breath and took both of Alfred’s hands.

“I just….miss you. I’ve liked you for so long and never knew how to approach you. And I started ignoring and staying away from other Alphas. And for some reason, I got so much attention that I felt so overwhelmed with the fact I was getting everyone’s attention but yours. So after I got talking to you with Maths and after you told me how you feel about your body, I finally thought that this was the way that you would like me back. And I think it worked…And then I got told I had the opportunity to get into a scholarship and one of the things it asked was when I every helped someone great and I put you down…and now, I’ve fucked up everything…” cried out Arthur.

Alfred stared at him.

“W-Wait! You’ve liked me for ages!” he squeaked out, blushing. Oh wow, he felt his heart beating so much faster hearing that.

Arthur nodded, hiccupping. Alfred looked around before pulling his hands out of his. He neared his face, looking really into his eyes. He only noticed how red and puffy Arthur’s eyes were.

Alfred bit his lip.”Do you promise me that you had true intentions from the-“

“Yes!” yelled Arthur, desperation growing in his eyes.

Alfred stared at him, smiling.

“Then I forgive you…”

Arthur cried with happiness, wrapping his arms around Alfred. Alfred hugged him back, nuzzling his neck. Arthur sobbed into his neck, making Alfred feel how cold he was. Alfred started rubbing his back, trying to get some warmth back into Arthur’s system. Alfred pulled Arthur away from him, he started wiping his tears but Arthur instead just kissed his fingertips. Alfred and Arthur stared at each other before they softly kissed each other on the lips. Alfred couldn’t help it and just got Arthur under him. He started scenting his neck which Arthur giggle too, running his hands through his hair. This is what Alfred has wanted for so long. Just to hold on to Arthur like this and call him ‘mine’.

Alfred kissed his wrist, looking into his glassy green eyes.

“Stay on the scholarship.”

“But…” began Arthur but Alfred effectively shushed him.

“I know there wasn’t any ill intention when it came to me. And beside…I wanna get fit so that you can start showing me off.”

Arthur blinked before laughing softly.

“Oh, Alfred.”

He brought his face closer to his.

“I already know I’m going to show you off to anybody no matter what your size is. Besides, there's a lot more time to make sure we make you fit”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe.   
I feel like after this, Jinx becomes a pussy and Alfred because so handsome that it becomes Arthur's job to make sure omegas stay the heck away from Alfred.


End file.
